


The glorious sight of daybreak

by Finchflame



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchflame/pseuds/Finchflame
Summary: Jonnit week prompts
Kudos: 4
Collections: Jonnit Week 2021





	The glorious sight of daybreak

Akaron | Magic | Angst  
Jonnit saw a flash of gold high in the branches. What could have caught up there that was golden and that big?  
It could be treasure, the kind adventurers in Hip's stories always found! He had to go up there and look.  
The old oak was sturdy under his light footfalls as he climbed. When he was about halfway up the tree, he looked up again to try and get a better glimpse.  
There was a feather, peeking out amongst the leaves. It was so golden it seemed to shine, and huge, longer than Jonnit's arm. Could it be a griffin feather?  
He clambered up the last few branches, which were swaying under his weight, and reached out to grab it.  
The second he started reaching, eyes started to open on the feather, all looking at him, with pupils of every shape, snake and goat and human and eagle.  
Jonnit was awestruck. As he bent closer to examine one right in the center, with a pupil shaped like a cross, the tip of the feather touched his forehead.  
And Jonnit _saw. ___

He saw only for a second, but he was more certain of what he saw than of the color of the sky, than of gravity, than of the movements of the heavens themselves. He saw _himself,_ leading a fleet of skyships. He saw Captain Kessler, the man he would grow to be.   
"Jonnit, what are you doing in that tree? Get down here, it's time for supper!"  
As Jonnit looked down at the small figure below him, snapping him out of his reverie, he realized he hadn't seen his father in the vision.


End file.
